Cocytus
by Shortchannel4
Summary: Queen Marisol is haunted by dreams and visions of a terrible fate. Will a visit to Arendelle soothe these visions? Or drive them to reality?


**A/N: Queen Marisol is from the book Anna and Elsa 3: A Warm Welcome. This story came from several prompts on snowchan. **

* * *

The freezing winds knifed through Marisol's body. She grabbed the railing to steady herself as the ship rocked to the side. Foam from the raging waters sprayed over the deck, soaking her dress with its icy touch. The weather hadn't been so bad before they had entered the fjord. But now, it was unbearable. She went below. Looking out a porthole, she wondered if there was another place so inhospitable. Cocytus, she thought. That was what Arendelle reminded her of: Cocytus, the frozen lake of Hell.

In the circle of traitors.

"Why did I choose to come here now?" Marisol asked herself. She looked at a crucifix hanging from the wall. "Right, she invited me over for Christmas." Outside, snow blanketed the entire area. Never before had she seen so much snow - in fact, she had never seen snow at all. Everything was just so white to her; the rooftops, the plowed streets, the mountains in the distance, and the people. But the city was alive, its people moved and worked, smiling despite the terrible cold.

The Nordic folk were truly a mystery to her.

The commotion of her men indicated they about to dock. Marisol looked outside again and saw an entourage waiting for her, including Queen Elsa herself. She immediately blushed at the sight of Elsa, so beautiful and fair, smiling from afar. Marisol tucked a stray black hair behind her ear and left for the deck.

The ship treaded water, until it positioned itself on the large dock. Her men quickly lowered the gangplank, tied the ship down, and anchored it. Marisol sighed, stood straight, and walked down to the pier. Even with her jacket, she wanted to put her arms around herself for warmth, as a respite from the cold winds. But she endured it, ignoring the discomfort.

"Queen Marisol, welcome to Arendelle." Marisol's hands were gently gripped by Elsa's, and blood rushed to her face. "I hope the trip wasn't too taxing?"

"N-no, it was fine." The Queen felt all eyes on her. Elsa's entourage stared at her like a curiosity. She had never been around so many white people before. Did they see her as a novelty? Or as a lesser person? Was her dark skin so strange in this snowy country? Her eyes went back to Elsa and focused on her, ignoring everything else.

"Marisol, these are some of the members of Parliament and my Prime Minister Frederik Due."

"Greetings," she said. "It's actually good to meet all of you. I'm interested in seeing how a parliamentary government works."

"Of course, we can all discuss this in detail later. Your word is law in Eldora, correct?" Elsa asked, letting go of Marisol's hands.

"For the most part, yes."

"Sometimes I think we should go back to that here, it would make things much easier for me," Elsa said, then looking at the representatives with a smile. They stared back at her, wide-eyed and rigid. "I was merely jesting."

"Ha…good one, your majesty…" the prime minister said nervously.

"Now, let's go someplace warmer, my lady." Elsa again grabbed Marisol's hand, and led her away from the docks and into her castle.

At the foyer, Marisol found other familiar figures. The Queen's sister stood there, waving, alongside a large blonde man she had never seen before. "You, of course, remember my sister?"

"Hello princess, it's good to see you again." Before she could politely curtsy, Anna ran up and embraced her.

"Hi Marisol!" Anna said, hugging the Queen tightly.

"And this is Anna's suitor, Kristoff Bjorgman." The tall man bowed, his head nearly bumping into her.

"Your Majesty, a pleasure to meet such a-"

"Kristoff, too much," Anna said, making a cut-off motion on her neck.

"Oh, sorry."

"They were just _leaving_ on a date, right?" Elsa asked with one raised eyebrow. Anna looked back, glaring at her sister's not so subtle shooing.

"Geez, come on Kristoff, looks like sister wants the Queen all to herself." Marisol's cheeks lit up as they walked out, the doors closing behind them with a thump, leaving her with alone with Elsa. Marisol gulped as she gazed at Elsa's amused expression, gasping softly as her hand was grabbed once more by the Queen's cold fingers.

"A-are we going to discuss our trade soon? Y-you said in your last visit that you wanted to trade ice."

"Of course, we can discuss all this while we bathe."

"Bathe?

"Yes."

"Together?"

"Well, it would be terribly inefficient if we bathed separately."

"But-"

"What's the issue? We're both women." Elsa again smiled, and she felt like she had no choice but to go along.

And so Marisol found herself at the Queen's private bath chambers. Unlike the harsh desert winds of home, the heat oozed into her body, digging into her pores and the sweat dropping from her skin. "This feels nice," she said, walking in behind Elsa.

"It is, isn't it?" Elsa said, her hands moving up and in one dancing motion her dress disappeared, revealing her full naked splendor. Marisol watched as Elsa moved her body slowly into the water, one toe going in and the other following. Her body submerged, with only her bust sticking out like a marble carving in a museum. She moved to the other side, where she faced Marisol. "My Queen," Elsa said - no, ordered and slowly reminded Marisol, again, that there was a voice behind that naked body; a voice behind the swaying hips and soft buttocks. She could scarcely see the tips of Elsa's breasts in the water, pink and stiff, even though everything was warm in there. "Will you join me?"

Marisol obeyed, disrobing and folding her dress. "Do not worry about your dress. It will be taken care of." Marisol covered her chest and pelvis with her hands, moving quickly into the water, relief overcoming her as her body hid under the surface. "How's the water?"

"It's very nice your Majesty," she said, resting her head on the edge. It wasn't as warm as other baths she had taken, no doubt due to the special property of the other person there with her. But she wasn't going to complain.

"I know you received my first shipments of ice, have they been put to good use?"

"Yes, my subjects are greatly relieved. Eldoran weather can be harsh and your ice has been nothing but helpful. They even take longer to melt." Marisol opened her eyes to the sight of Elsa soaking her hair in the water.

"I hear that someone has been experimenting with electric refrigeration. If this is true, then I will become obsolete," she said, squeezing the water out of her hair.

"Queen Elsa! You will never be obsolete," Marisol said loudly, before covering her mouth. Elsa stopped and grinned, letting her hair rest behind her again.

"Why thank you, Marisol. Would you mind terribly if I wash your hair?" Elsa asked.

"Oh…sure." Marisol turned, giving her back to Elsa as she heard the woman come closer, the sounds of water moving echoing in her the room. She gasped as she felt Elsa's hands on her wet hair, intermingling, slightly pulling.

"What do you have to offer me, Marisol?" Elsa asked as her lips neared Marisol's ear.

"Huh?"

"For my ice."

"Oh." Marisol's thoughts came back to her natural resources. "Eldora has little to offer. We have petroleum, but that's rather useless. Do you want salt?"

"Absolutely, our salt mostly comes from Austria and Prussia. And we need an urgent replacement for Wesselton. If I could just get my salt from you, I wouldn't have to depend on the German states." Her soapy hands began digging into Marisol's hair further, washing away the little dirt she had. "Hmmmn, but I was thinking, people are a resource too. Perhaps you can trade slaves to me?"

Marisol gasped at the suggestion. "N-no, slavery was outlawed in Eldora a few decades ago. And I thought it was illegal in Arendelle?" One of the biggest wars Eldora had recently was repelling a Barbary Corsair invasion, who were angry over the abolition.

"It is. I was jesting. Wouldn't it be interesting though?"

"What?" Marisol asked, slightly shaking, feeling Elsa's breasts pressed against her back.

"To stand naked before a crowd, bound, being auctioned like cattle. As the hungry eyes of a hundred men and women throw money just to own you." Elsa's hands lowered themselves to her waist. Marisol gulped. She looked down and saw her own breasts peering from the water, her dark brown nipples stiffened from Elsa's cold embrace.

"Tha-that's a horrible thing to think about," Marisol muttered out, closing her eyes again.

"Oh, I couldn't see myself in that position. I'm just presenting that idea." Elsa backed away, getting out of the water and drying herself. Marisol looked away, panting heavily. She heard the sounds of Elsa's ice magic, with stinging cold winds momentarily hitting her skin, as Elsa reformed her ice dress around her. But her mind went back to what Elsa had said, her father had once described a slave auction to her and those thoughts began to mix with the Queen of Arendelle's words.

_Marisol was roughly bought up to the stand, her arms bound tightly in cuffs behind her, her feet shackled as well, the crowd before her roaring at her entrance. "And here, the beautiful desert flower, Marisol!" The crowd cheered, leering at her freed breasts, her naked body on full display._

_"Bidding starts at one-hundred thousand dirhams!"_

_Before a single bidder could offer their price, one lone female voice rang through the air, above all others. "One million dirhams for the brown bitch!"_

"Marisol, come and join me for dinner please." Elsa's soothing voice bought her back from her horrifying daydream. "I have something for you to wear tonight." Marisol walked out of the bath, less concerned of being seen naked by the only other person in the room. Elsa smiled, and then moved her hands back and forth, letting her magic flow from her fingers and coiling around Marisol's body.

She gasped, feeling the coldness wrap itself around her, tightening around her waist and chest. It formed around her hands and legs, sweeping her up in a cold whirlwind. It was not a terrible cold, it was soothing, like if the Queen was touching her herself.

Which, in a manner of speaking, she was.

Once it was done, Marisol looked down, her mouth opening wide in amazement. Elsa had created a yellow dress for her, light in color, with the various symbols of Arendelle and Eldora scattered in a flowing pattern in her skirt. On her chest a bigger symbol of Arendelle, the crocus bordering on her heart. Her collar also had the symbols as well. "This is beautiful my Queen!"

"One last thing, stay still." She shot more magic, going under Marisol's dress as she gasped loudly, stiffening her posture as coldness wrapped around her pelvis and between her legs. "There, it would be scandalous if you walked around without any bloomers."

And there she was, dining alone with her in Elsa's private dining room, picking at the weird food before her. Behind Elsa was an open balcony, the Fjord and Nordsjøen a chilling calm.

Marisol looked at the food. Fish, she thought, and something. "It's pickled herring," Elsa said. Marisol looked back at the food and blinked. She took a bite and chewed slowly.

"It's good," Marisol said, after swallowing.

"All we have in Arendelle is fish, which brings me to my next topic. Despite your arid lands, Eldora is by no means barren. Would you be willing to export us food?" she asked, leaning forward.

"Sure, we have oranges, wheat and olives." Marisol let her mouth take more fish, chewing slowly, wiping her chin.

"We have the best lumber in Europe. We can offer you that in exchange. Along with my ice." Elsa had finished already, shoving her plate forward.

"Salt and food for ice and wood. I like it," Marisol said, taking a sip of wine. Elsa watched slowly, watching as the Eldoran woman placed her lips on the glass, marking it with her lipstick.

"How's the wine?" Elsa asked, grabbing her own glass.

"It's rather bitter," she answered, placing her glass back down.

"Try mine," Elsa said, putting the glass before Marisol, Elsa's pink lipstick facing her.

"Oh, isn't it the same wine?" The bottle was right there. Elsa was flustered as well, her cheeks were flushed, and her wine glass was already half empty. And it was her second.

Marisol grabbed the glass, bringing it up to her face and looking at Elsa's bright pink lip marks on the surface. She placed her lips on it, matching Elsa's makeup almost perfectly, and tasting her lips. She let the wine smooth down her throat. It was still bitter. "It was good," Marisol said, putting the glass back down. "I would rather drink from the source though." She said, pursing her lips inward, savoring the taste.

"Oh thanks, it's been in the cellar for decades and-"

"I wasn't talking about the wine, my Queen." Marisol smiled and Elsa coughed, putting her hand over her mouth and looking away.

Marisol smirked, her eyes on Elsa's neck, long and feminine. Almost pale. She had found Elsa's skin tone somewhat disconcerting when they first met. She had been like a ghost floating in through the desert. But sand specter or not, Marisol couldn't help but fall for her. She had been worried during their first meeting as Elsa was expecting a Summer Witch; all she had, instead, was plain ol' powerless Marisol. Did she disappoint Elsa that time? The fluttering eyelashes and Elsa's foot on her thigh said "no".

Marisol locked on Elsa's blue eyes. They were captivating, like a vortex pulling her in. Elsa started to become blurry, only the Fjord focusing in her sight.

_The crack of the lash echoed through the air, Marisol's back burned with its sting, and the only thing keeping her screams muffled was a heavy rag shoved into her mouth. Her hands were bound around the post pressing her chest tightly against the wood. Her nipples burned at the contact. Marisol felt the whip being pulled back again, and braced herself. "That's enough," the Queen of Arendelle said, walking and touching Marisol's tear-stained cheek with her cold fingers._

_"There's nothing to cry about yet, you curry bitch. I haven't even begun to break you." Marisol cried further, tears rolling down her cheeks. "Mark her," Elsa said. Marisol saw with the corner of her eyes the man putting down the whip, grabbing an iron. Her eyes widened as he passed it through the fire, the scorching flames turning the metal hot red. She began to scream in her gag, begging for mercy, but all that came out were muffled groans._

_The brand was in the shape of the Arendelle crocus, such an innocent symbol, a cruel use._

_"Brand her here," Elsa ordered, her hand grabbing Marisol's right buttock, her nails digging into Marisol's soft flesh. With each panting breath of hers he came closer, holding the hot iron, its surface glowing its infernal color. He roughly grabbed Marisol's hair with his free hand, yanking her head back as he pulled back the brand._

_Marisol took a deep sobbing breath and closed her eyes._

"Marisol!" Elsa shouted, snapping her back her daydream. Elsa's eyes came back into view, then the rest of her head. She looked down and saw her hand above the crocus. For a moment, she swore it burned.

"Oh my goodness! I'm so sorry my Queen!"

"Are you alright? You spaced out on me for a moment." Elsa's hands squeezed Marisol's. "Are you tired?"

"No, I'm fine."

"Would you like to retire for the night?" Elsa asked, eyelashes fluttering over a wide smile.

"Oh I…" Marisol looked at Queen's eyes once more, feeling herself getting lost in them again. Marisol wasn't daft, she knew what was happening, or what was about to happen. Queen Elsa was seducing her.

And it was working.

"Very well, Queen Elsa. Where shall I sleep?" Elsa's smile widened even more.

"Someone from a country such as yours will find the cold nights here absolutely dreadful. I must personally make sure you are adequately warmed up. So you may have a good night's rest," Elsa said.

Marisol was led by hand to Elsa's room in a rather desperate pace. Both of their heel clicks echoed through the silent and empty halls, with not a soul in sight. "This is my room," Elsa said, the white door opening with a push. "And that's my bed."

For being a Queen, Elsa's room wasn't that big, Marisol thought. It was quite modest, at least compared to hers. Marisol's own royal bedroom used to belong to a line of decadent Emirs, before her family took over. Perhaps this is simply her childhood bedroom, and she hasn't moved out?

"Marisol," Elsa called, patting the space next to her seat on the bed, inviting her in. The flames of the fireplace loomed behind Elsa, her silhouette almost darkened by it. Amusing, considering the nature of their dalliance. The bishop back home would be lambasting her for this sinful escapade with a Lutheran, in addition to the sodomy of course.

She sat by the Queen, gazing into her eyes as Elsa's hands came upon her cheek, caressing it with her soothing touch. Elsa finally leaned in, their lips meeting in a a soft and tender kiss. The Queen's lips still held that sweet lipstick. This was so unlike kissing her maids back in Eldora. There, they wanted to please her and bent themselves backwards just to hear Marisol's praises. But in Arendelle, she was kissing an equal. And even that was starting to come in doubt.

Departing Marisol's mouth, Elsa said "There, now you had the source."

"An even sweeter taste, my queen," Marisol said causing Elsa to smile. The Queen leaned in again and closed her arms under Marisol's shoulders.

"Is it bad if I view you as a chocolate delicacy? As my chocolate Queen?" she whispered into Marisol's ear. The Eldoran queen moaned lightly, grasping for Elsa's waist.

"Only-" She moaned as Elsa's lips met her neck."…Only if I can v-view you as vanilla."

"I suppose that's fair," Elsa teased, backing away once more. "I do hope these talks are going well, Queen Marisol. I want our two countries to enjoy a long and prosperous relationship."

"Oh, well…there is still _a lot_ to go over," Marisol said. Elsa waved her hand over Marisol's chest, the yellow top of her dress disappearing. She gasped as her breasts came loose. Elsa looked down, grin growing larger, her hand grasping the mounds. Cheeks flushed with embarrassment, Marisol held back the instinct to cover them.

"So beautiful, they look like my favorite candies," Elsa said, her fingers lightly squeezing Marisol's left nipple. She bit her lower lip, letting the pleasure of Elsa's touch wash over her chest. "I wonder if they taste just as well."

Marisol was pushed down, and Elsa bit down softly on her nipples. "Ah," Marisol moaned, feeling the cold teeth lightly gnawing and sucking. Elsa's hands moved all over the Eldoran's dark skin, greedily feeling as much as she could. "My Queen…please." Elsa immediately stopped; her eyes on Marisol's.

"Am I doing something wrong?"

"No, no, you're…you're doing everything right." Marisol sat up, touching Elsa's cheek.

"A sudden attack of conscience then?"

"Hardly." Marisol said, lying back down again. Elsa not moving on top of her, there was an uncomfortable silence between them for a few seconds. Marisol grimaced, almost as if she struggling to find the words, before saying "The French are giving me trouble." Elsa looked at her and blinked. "They have Algeria, they would have Eldora too if they could."

"I ca-"

"They still engage in slave trade. Even though my people are not Negroes, the French wouldn't care. Many Eldorans would be sent to Martinique or Guadalupe in chains." Marisol grabbed Elsa's top. "I can't have that."

"I thought non-negroes couldn't be slaves?"

"They'll sell us to the Barbary Corsairs then."

"Marisol, my military can't face the French Armada," Elsa said, with a worried sigh.

"Arendelle can't, but Elsa the Snow Queen, now that's a different story. A public declaration from you would dissuade any attack." Marisol's eyes pleaded, staring intently into Elsa's. "Please," she said, bringing Elsa's lips on her own again. Marisol pulled her closer, not releasing the paler girl in her arms.

"Marisol…"

"If I'm going to be enslaved, I would much rather be yours." Marisol released Elsa, who looked at her with wide eyes. "Now, where were we?" She said. Elsa grinned and moved her hands, bringing them both in the nude as little ice particles danced around them. She looked down between Marisol's legs, raising an eyebrow in confusion.

"I don't…I don't know what to do from here."

"Really? You were so aggressive I would think-never mind, I'll guide you through it," Marisol said, lying back down.

"So you've done this before? With other women?" Elsa asked.

"Of course."

"I suppose that takes a bit of the pressure off."

"Get close," Marisol ordered, Elsa obeying and lowering her head. Elsa breathed and delved her tongue in, feeling her moisture. All we've done is kiss and she's already this wet? Elsa thought. A small moan escaped the Eldoran Queen's lips as she felt Elsa's cold tongue. "No, not there yet, go lower!" She gasped loudly, feeling waves of cold pleasure. "Yes, right there…that's good." She began to moan as a mixture of warmth and cold merged together in an unholy union through the pit of her stomach. Her breaths were short, her chest was heaving as her breasts rose and fell with each gasp. Elsa's tongue was unlike anything she had ever experienced. It was more than taking a new lover, or trying a new food. It was magic. The cold pleasure was magic.

"G-go back to where you were earlier-God! Yes, don't stop now," she cried out, feeling Elsa's tongue circle her nub. Marisol could see Elsa's hair moving back and forth, her face concealed by it. Usually a new virgin lover took some time to get used to her taste, and needed a break or two before they really got into it. But here she was, nearly at the edge, and Elsa hadn't lost her focus at all.

Oh and she was at the edge, she could feel her body tingling with anticipation. "Elsa, my Queen, I-I'm close." Marisol bit her lip as the pleasure continued building up, in her legs, in her thighs; she grasped the sheets, pulling them close for dear life. Her hands found and fondled her own breasts, pinching her stiffened nipples as hard as she could. She moaned as the pain merged with Elsa's tongue.

With one powerful cry Marisol came, letting the waves of ecstasy wash over her body in one magnificent sweeping moment. "Ahhh! Elsaaa!" Marisol cried, panting and looking at the mess of blonde hair on her crotch, the hairs falling on her thighs like ribbons. Marisol's nostrils flared, her body pulsated from the fire spreading from her abdomen. She screamed one last time as Elsa's tongue finally departed, leaving Marisol a panting, dizzy mess.

Her vision started going white as Elsa crawled on top of her and grabbed Marisol's dainty wrists, placing them above her head. As their lips met again, darkness overtook her vision.

And that was the last thing Marisol remembered as she woke up in Arendelle's dungeon. "What-?" The rattling of her manacles startled her, along with her nudity. "What is going on?" She said as strong breeze descended from the windows. Her hands came around herself as she started to shiver. "Hello!" she said, banging the large steel door. "Is this some kind of cruel joke? Let me out this instant!" She continued banging for a few minutes, screaming for salvation.

Marisol backed away and sat on the bench, bringing her arms around herself once more. "Why is this happening? Have I been betrayed?" Did the Queen drug her during the dinner? The lipstick? How ironic, to be betrayed by the Elsa's lips. She truly was in the circle of traitors. Another breeze from the Fjord blanketed the cell, Marisol shivered and each breath was visibly white. _This is inhumane, I'm naked, I'm going to get frostbite soon._

But she started hearing footsteps in the dungeon. Salvation would come. Or most likely just further damnation. Those daydreams were not just daydreams, they were premonitions of my future, Marisol feared.

The cell door opened with a heavy creak. "Let's go bitch!" An arendellian guard said, flanked by another and faceless behind a black mask. They went and grabbed her, dragging her from the cell into the hall by her arms. They were both so tall, her feet was dangling off the ground.

"Please, where are you taking me?"

"Shut up you ragheaded whore" he barked, gripping her arm tighter. Marisol gasped, sobbing lightly as ears began to roll. Never had she been insulted like that, she was a queen damn it! Marisol was taken out of the dungeon and into the throne room. There sat Elsa, sneering at her. The men shoved her to the floor, forcing her to bow with a boot to her back. She cried in pain.

"Normally, nobody needs to throw themselves at my feet. But of course, that only applies to people, not subhuman trash like you. 'Queen' Marisol." She stood and walked down her throne. "Leave us," she ordered. The guards stood at attention and left, leaving Marisol still on her knees.

"Elsa...wh-" She was interrupted by a sharp smack to her face, sending her body to the side.

"You are in the presence of you betters, mongrel. Speak when spoken too," she spat, before adding "And it's Queen Elsa to you." Marisol picked herself up, getting on her knees once more with the stinging pain on her cheek. "Good, we're already learning!" Elsa said, walking back to her throne. "It was so easy to manipulate you, Marisol." She said as Marisol looked back up to her "I knew you were in love with me." Those words pierced Marisol's heart like arrows. She looked away from Elsa in shame, letting a single tear fall to the floor. "All I had to do was invite you here and you came running like a lustful bitch in heat."

"I am not!" Marisol screamed.

Elsa laughed in response. "You ingrate women have more pre-disposition to engage in such degeneracy. That is to be expected, you do carry the curse of Ham after all."

"That is a baseless justification for slavery!" Marisol pounded her shackled hands on the floor as Elsa laughed over her.

"Do you know what's going to happen, Marisol? Do you know why you're here in chains?" Her voice almost cooed, like a woman talking down to a child. "I am going to conquer Eldora, Marisol, and all because you were chasing the feeling between your legs."

"You don't have the army! Eldora is strong! It-"

"-will fall to my ice. Arendelle will conquer Eldora and its riches will be mine! Oh and its people..." Elsa stopped herself, smiling and then saying "Well, perhaps it's best to show you." With a wave of her hand, the magic poured out and swept the room. Marisol covered herself instinctively, but the cold didn't hit her.

Various ice figures began to form around her, figures all too familiar to her.

Figures of Eldorans, enslaved and in chains. Marisol saw a carving of a child being carried away and screamed. "Your people will be sent to Saint Bartholomew, Arendelle's only colony in the indies," Elsa explained as she walked around the figures, touching them like a tender artist in an art exhibit. "The men will work the fields and in the mines. The women will be used as breeding stock. Many will be sold to France, or the Southern States of America." She looked back at Marisol and smiled. "I heard they are a particularly nasty lot."

"That's illegal!" Marisol screamed back.

Elsa laughed again, like the ice witch she truly was. "I make my own laws. I am the Snow Queen, Remember? You wanted me to stand up to the French, well I can do much more than that." She walked back before Marisol, pulling her chin back up so their eyes could meet. "The few of your people left in Eldora will answer to me, I will send Arendellians to colonize it and slowly displace your filth. You, and all your people, are not fit to rule anywhere. That is my burden to carry. It is my burden to shepherd the lesser races." Marisol wanted to scream back at her for saying such lies. She never should have trusted her, or any other self-centered European.

"And that is the burden of the white woman." Elsa kneeled and gently grabbed Marisol's sobbing face, giving her one kiss on her tear stained cheek. "You thought I _loved_ you? You thought I could love inferior, subhuman filth like you? I invited you here so that Eldora would lose its Queen, and leave it vulnerable," she said, not stopping her kisses on Marisol's flesh.

"I did love you…" Marisol said, closing her eyes and sobbing even more.

"I know." Elsa looked down on Marisol's chest and pinched one of her nipples. Marisol gasped. "I may not love you, but I absolutely hate how much I lust after you. These breasts-" Elsa said, emphasizing by pinching harder "-are hard to resist. Your skin, although brown with the curse of Ham, is soft to the touch." Her finger, glowing with her magic slid up Marisol's side, and her gasps turned into pained moans. "I suppose it is natural. The devil put you on this planet to tempt the purity of the white race. That's how mongrels are born. But…" she said, turning Marisol's face towards her. "I am a woman, so I can do with you as I please." Elsa planted her lips on the chained crying woman, who offered no resistance. Marisol moaned in the kiss as the Queen continued groping her with her cold hands, sending little painful shockwaves through her body.

"Marisol, Marisol…" Elsa began saying after breaking the kiss. "Marisol is a Christian name. It means María de la Soledad, too holy a name for a godless mongrel like you." Elsa then hummed, putting her finger under her chin. Marisol turned away, not wanting to hear any more. "Your skin is like chocolate, I said in that when we bathed right? Chocolate…choco…that's it!" She turned her wide eyed face back to Marisol, who shivered under her crazed gaze. "That's your name! Coco the Queen! Perfect." Elsa heard Marisol say something lowly in response. "What was that, Coco?"

"…my name is Marisol," she said, before another sharp slap sent her to the floor.

"No, no, Coco. That's simply not true. I'll ask you again, what's your name?" Elsa walked and picked Marisol up by her hair. Elsa smiled as she saw her own handprint nestled on Marisol's cheek.

Looking up at Elsa's piercing gaze, Marisol answered "My. Name. Is. Marisol!" Elsa rolled her eyes and gave a disappointed sigh. She let go of Marisol's hair and kneeled again, grabbing her by her sides. The effect was instantaneous, Marisol screamed as the Queen's magic poured into her body. She felt like she was being torn apart, like if her insides were pulled by a blizzard in a horrifying tempest of pain. The torture stopped quickly and her head rolled back, the darkness of unconsciousness almost taking her.

"What's your name?" Elsa asked again, still holding on. The Eldoran Queen slowly rolled her eyes towards Elsa.

"It's Marisol," she said as best as she could, since her very lungs seemed to have been emptied of air.

"No, that will not do." And the torment began again, Marisol opened her mouth to scream, but couldn't as all that came out was cold air out of her mouth. "A few more and this will become a real ice curse. I won't be able to reverse it at that point. So, what's your name?!" Elsa shouted, with one final push of her magic before ceasing as Marisol fell in her arms. Her eyes were closed, so Elsa slapped her repeatedly again. "No, no, I need you awake now."

Marisol opened her eyes and groaned, whatever Elsa did was gone, but the pain was still fresh in her mind. "What's your name?" Something quiet came out of Marisol's mouth again. "Speak up."

"…Coco."

"What was that?"

"Coco," Marisol said, closing her eyes in shame.

"Louder, what's your name?"

"It's Coco! COCO! PLEASE JUST PLEASE STOP! NO MORE!" She screamed at Elsa's face, who only grinned in response.

"Good girl, we're learning, we're learning…" She picked Marisol up off the floor, un-cuffing and re-cuffing her wrists behind her back. "You know, I gave you pleasure, and you haven't given me any in return. Coco, do your Queen a service," Elsa ordered as she dragged the poor woman back to her throne. "I don't have to force you, do I, Coco?"

Marisol looked away, her face still laden with tears from the torture. "No, my Queen…" she said, dejected as she kneeled on the floor, hands cuffed firmly behind. Elsa sat, moving her dress to her side as she spread her legs. She shoved Marisol's head in who immediately went to work.

There was no point in resisting, she had lost and the only thing left to be done is prove her worth and avoid pain. That was her justification as her tongue entered Elsa, the jolts of pleasure crashing into the Queen's hips as they trembled in response. Marisol looked up and saw Elsa slip a hand in her dress, groping herself as she pushed Marisol's head down further.

Elsa tasted good, despite everything, and her sweet musk filled Marisol's nose. Her pained body began to respond, with a growing feeling in her thighs. _No, no, no, this can't be happening!_ But it was. She felt wetness began to accumulate in her upper thighs, fire building in her very core, and she wasn't even the one being pleasured. _I'm enjoying this, my people are going to suffer and I'm enjoying this._ Marisol moved her tongue up and Elsa squeaked. _I deserve this…_

It didn't take long for Elsa to come, she moaned like a banshee as she released the ecstasy built up in her core. As the feelings receded, Elsa covered herself again and planted a kiss on Marisol's lips, tasting her own juices. "I am so sorry, Coco."

"Wha-"

"You were so good, too good. If I keep you around I might actually start to _like_ you. And that would ruin me," she said, closing in and whispering lowly "that's why you have to die." Those words caused instant panic as Marisol backed away.

"No, please!" She backed up right into the guards again, who grabbed her arms.

"Let's go," Elsa ordered, as the guards dragged the Eldoran back outside, into the courtyard and the looming scaffold in the distance. There was a cheering crowd around, shouting and cursing at Marisol. But her eyes focused on the ever closing noose.

Princess Anna and Kristoff were there too, silently watching the affair, but still smiling nonetheless. What has she ever done to them? She was bought up the gallows, right below the noose and was held on as the people began to throw things at her. First came a tomato across her face, the force so hard it jerked her head to the side. The cracks of hard eggshells hit her stomach, stinging her almost as hard as a lash. Her hair soon became covered with rotten food, like a trash heap. They were cheering and jeering, celebrating her upcoming death like an announcement of tax returns.

She took a deep breath as the noose was placed around her neck. Elsa walked up to her again, positioning the rope herself. "Do not think this will be a sweet release from life. There is a special place in Inferno for sodomites like you." Oh God, she was right, the last thing she did was an act of filth. Her soul was tainted, and will be denied the grace of the Lord. "While I will miss you, we will not see each other again."

"Elsa please…" she cried, as the noose was tightened.

"Goodbye, Coco." Elsa walked away as a hooded man grabbed a lever.

"Elsa! Don't do this! Please!" The Queen raised her hand, as she looked at Marisol solemnly. "Please…" Marisol sobbed, closing her eyes and waiting the inevitable. In one swift motion Elsa bought her hand down and the lever was pulled.

The scaffold opened with a creak and Marisol's body fell, with only the sounds of straining rope and bones snapping in the air.

Marisol awoke in a scream, flailing her arms under the covers.

"Marisol!" Elsa said, but the sight of her only caused Marisol to scream louder and back further away. "Marisol! What is wrong with you?"

"Oh dear God, it was just a dream!" she said, panting with her back against the bedframe.

"Did you have a nightmare? Are you okay?" Elsa said as her hand picked a loose strand of Marisol's hair, parting it so that she could see the Eldoran's face. She finally smiled in relief.

"Yeah," she said, noticing a new blue nightgown she was wearing. "Did you make this?" she asked, and seeing Elsa wearing something similar.

"Of course, I wasn't going to let you sleep naked."

"What happened?"

"After I, um, pleasured you, you passed out on me," Elsa said, cheeks flushed with embarrassment. "So I tucked you in and went to sleep as well."

"I'm so sorry, I guess I really was exhausted," Marisol said, offering an apologetic smile.

"It's alright. So, what was the nightmare about?" Marisol looked away, trying to separate the cruel Elsa from her dreams to the sweet caring one with her. But something about the cruelty called to her, she looked under her own covers, noticing the wet humid area on her gown.

"Jesus…"

"Marisol?"

"I had a nightmare," she said, looking back at Elsa. "About you, specifically." Elsa was about to say something, before Marisol continued. "You enslaved me, you said you were going to conquer Eldora and enslave it like any other African nation. You tortured me with you powers, forced yourself on me and then hung me." There was a long pause as Elsa stared her with her jaw open.

"What?!"

"It's ridiculous I know."

"Marisol, I am vehemently against slavery. What-I don't even-oh dear, it was the joke earlier wasn't it?" Elsa looked away, burying her face in her hands. "I can see it was in poor taste, I won't let that happen again." Marisol crawled towards the Queen, embracing her tight.

"Do not worry, it was my own mind attacking me, not you." My own mind, she repeated in her head. "I see now that the dream merely reflects my own being."

Elsa peered her hands away and asked "What do you mean?"

"It means I can't be Queen of Eldora anymore." Elsa shocked face hung open, unable to convey a response. "Being Queen of a country is a stress on my soul, I'm sure you of all people understand. But it absolutely gnaws on me, Elsa, I just can't do it anymore. It isn't what I am. Someone like me can not lead other people. I was born to serve, not to be served."

"I don't understand, Marisol," Elsa said as her lover's hand came upon her cheek, caressing it with a tenderness like no other.

"Then let me be perfectly clear, my Queen. I will give my crown to my cousin, and I will become Eldora's permanent ambassador to Arendelle. Where I can stay with you. And serve only you. Because I love you."

"You…love me?" Elsa asked.

"Of course, we'll need to finalize the trade first, and there's a whole cere-" But Marisol's speech was cut short as their lips met fiercely, with Elsa pulling her down on top of her.

"Repeat what you said," Elsa begged, as she hugged Marisol tightly around her waist.

"Finalizing our deal?"

"Before that."

"I love you?" Marisol said, before being kissed again.

"Good, because I love you too." Elsa remembered the very moment she fell for Marisol, who rode in on her black horse to greet her in Eldora as the desert winds blew through her hair. "But are you sure you want to do this?"

"Very sure," Marisol said, kissing her again. "Oh dear," she said, after parting their lips. "I went to sleep on you while we were engaged in discussion for our countries' futures. That was rude of me." She smiled. "I want to finish what we started." Her hand went up Elsa's dress, and just like the nightmare, the queen was ready. Marisol pushed her down on the bed, kissing Elsa on her chest and stomach as she moved her head down. Elsa moaned, letting the Eldoran do as she wished, letting her serve like she had said.

As Marisol's tongue worked her own magic, Elsa began panting and muttering. "Yes like that…so good…I love you…" Elsa opened her eyes, smiling and saying one last thing that froze Marisol in place"...my Coco."


End file.
